The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide overall scientific leadership and governance for the CFAR. It will provide overall administration and coordination of all CFAR Cores, SWGs and activities, and will orchestrate communication among CFAR stakeholders (including CFAR faculty, community members, external and internal advisory boards, NIAID program staff, and UR institutional leadership). During our funding cycle as a Developmental CFAR (D-CFAR), this Core has developed an innovative approach to building multidisciplinary research collaborations (scientific